Under the Weather
by SlightlyAngelic
Summary: A HakXYona one-shot(possible two-shot) where Yona gets an opportunity to take care of Hak and admire his body.
1. Under the Weather

**A/N:** Here, have another Hak/Yona one-shot(or maybe two-shot, since I was thinking about also adding a short, little after-reaction between them?). Anyhow, Hak is always taking care of Yona so I wanted to write a story where she would be taking care of him instead. I had also wanted to write something a little more…fanservice-y...for all of my fellow Hak fangirls out there. As a result, this is what I ended up with. This fanfic allowed me to worship Hak's body a little so, of course, I enjoyed writing it :]

As always, feel free to leave comments/criticisms/whatever you'd like. Thank you!

* * *

Thunder rumbled overhead as the rain continued to fall ceaselessly. It had been coming down at a moderately steady pace for several hours now, and evening was fast approaching. Still, there was no sign of Hak anywhere. A comfortable fire had been started in an area where everyone had deemed to be driest, and Yoon was already almost done cooking supper.

"Hak's still not back yet, is he?" Yona looked over at the others a little anxiously. She was sitting underneath several large trees that were being used to shelter them from the rain, not too far from the fire where supper was being prepared. Jae-ha, Kija, and Shin-ah all glanced in her direction.

"Well, he did promise to bring back something from this hunting trip." Jae-ha stated, shrugging. Then he smiled. "Maybe he hasn't found anything worthy of you yet, Yona dear."

"Do you suppose something might have happened to him?" Yona asked as she continued to stare out into the growing dusk, seemingly not having heard the latter part of his comment.

"Hak's a big boy. He can take care of himself," Jae-ha replied confidently while Kija nodded in agreement.

"The miss shouldn't worry about the mister. He'll be back soon," Zeno offered cheerfully. Sitting next to Yoon by the fire, he reached into the pot with his finger for a taste of the soup and received a light slap on the hand along with a frown in return.

"Too bad he couldn't come back sooner so we can have a little more for supper." Yoon muttered. "So many mouths to feed."

Just as Yoon finished saying that, Shin-ah stood up and pointed. Ao scrambled off of him as he did so. The little squirrel ran over to Yona and climbed onto her shoulder, perching herself there. A couple minutes later Hak sauntered into camp, completely wet from head to toe. He dropped a rabbit and a pair of birds off in front of Yoon.

"Took you long enough just for this, Thunder Beast."

Hak shrugged. "That's all I could do before the storm hit."

He took his cloak off to find that he'd been completely soaked through. It had done very little in the way of any protection from the rain. Hak shook the water off his cloak, pausing as Yona approached. He was just about to tease her on how the rain was making her hair a poufy mess but the look on her face chased away those thoughts, leaving him slightly confounded. Her eyes seemed larger than usual.

"You were gone a really long time."

"Sorry, princess. I had to wait out the rain," Hak explained. "It got dark so I had no choice but to trek back through it. Did you need something?"

Yona shook her head. "You're all drenched."

"It's not a problem. A little rain isn't going to kill me."

"Hak, you never let me practice with my sword in the rain and you're always nagging at me to change right away if I get wet."

He smiled mischievously. "What, are you offering to take my wet clothes off for me this time?"

She could feel her face getting warm. Annoyed by how easily his teasing always seemed to affect her, she gave him a dark look.

"H-Hak, I'm trying to be serious here."

Softening his smile, he reached out and gave her a gentle pat on the head.

"It's my job to worry about you, princess. Not the other way around."

That apparently brought the conversation to an end. Yona clenched her jaw in frustration as she watched him go over to Yoon, asking about supper. Didn't he realize how concerned she was? Sighing, she returned to her spot and sat down. As the night wore on and the rain drizzled to a stop, Hak eventually let the fire dry out his clothing. Recalling his last words from their conversation made Yona's heart ache but, by the time she'd crawled into her tent, she was more than ready to forget about the day's events and worries.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Yoon! Princess! Princess!"

Yona wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not but she thought she heard Kija calling. Still half asleep, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, letting her blanket fall away. The tent was still dark so she could hardly see but she could feel Yoon stirring next to her.

"Sheesh, what's all the racket?" Yoon mumbled tiredly, sitting up and yawning. The tent flap was lifted and Kija peered in. By the light of the little makeshift torch he was holding nearby, she could see the paleness of his face, a face that appeared rather stricken.

"What's wrong, Kija?" she asked.

"It's Hak. Something's wrong with him."

Yona was suddenly wide-awake and fully alert. Pushing their blankets away, both she and Yoon hurried along with Kija back to the other tent and looked in. The others were sitting around Hak, Jae-ha leaning over him.

"Is…is Hak alright?"

Jae-ha glanced at her. "He was turning and talking in his sleep so we tried to wake him, but he hasn't really responded."

"Out of the way, you beasts." Yoon made his way into the tent, reaching out to put a hand on Hak's forehead before looking over at her apprehensively. "He has a pretty high fever, Yona."

"He's….he's sick?" She tried not to panic. Yona made her way over to Hak's side, the others shifting themselves to make some room for her inside the now incredibly crowded tent. Kneeling, she studied his motionless form, noting how pale he looked. She could see his chest rising and falling with every breath but, somehow, it all didn't quite seem right. His eyes remained closed and sweat beaded his brow. She reached down to touch his uncovered hand and quickly pulled back, surprised by how hot he was. She called out to him but true to what Jae-ha was saying, he didn't respond.

"It was most likely from the rain," Yoon said, thinking out loud.

"Yoon…" Yona looked at him, frightened and pleading with her eyes. "Please-"

"Stop it, Yona. You don't have to ask. I won't let him die."

"Wh-what are we going to do?" Her hands shook in her lap.

Jae-ha reached out to set a gentle hand on her shoulder before speaking,"Hak's strong. He won't go down without a fight if it means staying by your side."

"The mister will be okay. Zeno will help all he can."

Shin-ah and Kija both nodded.

"He's going to need something for that high fever," Yoon stated. "But I don't have the plants on hand at the moment."

"Tell me what you need and I'll go get them," Yona said, her eyes flashing with resolve.

"No, Yona. They grow in certain places in the woods but you're staying here. You won't even know what you're looking for anyway. I'll go."

She didn't argue because Yoon had a point. Jae-ha was asked to go along for protection as well as in case his legs were required to secure whatever Yoon needed.

"Shin-ah, you'll have to come too. We'll need your eyes. I doubt a torch will be enough in this darkness," Yoon muttered. "This could take all night."

"Please, what can the rest of us do to help then?" Yona asked, concern in her voice and on her face.

"Keep the thunder beast cool," Yoon responded.

Setting a basin of cold water next to Hak then dipping a scrap piece of cloth in and wringing it dry, Yoon briefly explained how to keep Hak's fever down. He handed the cloth to Yona, reminding her it was important and that it needed to be done several times throughout the night.

"What?! He has to be…he has to be…stripped down in front of the princess?!"

Kija grabbed the cloth out of Yona's hand.

"Let me do this task, princess. It's not proper for you to handle his body."

Kija tried to wipe Hak's arm, using so much pressure that Hak, even in his unconscious state, flinched. Yoon narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"If we want him to live, I think we'd better have someone with much more gentle hands do this."

"Zeno then! Zeno wants to help!"

"You're being way too loud!" Yoon shouted, irritably. "At this rate, the thunder beast won't survive the night. Give him some room and quiet. If you two want to be useful, go rebuild the fire so it's easier to see around here."

"But…but…the princess…"

Stammering, the white dragon's face was slightly flushed.

"It's alright, Kija," Yona said, smiling and gently taking the cloth back from him. "I've known Hak forever. I can do this."

Sighing in resignation, Kija went to restart the fire, Zeno chattering energetically at his side.

Not without some struggles, the two of them managed to get the fire going. Yona watched as Yoon, Jae-ha, and Shin-ah disappeared into the woods. She was slightly worried about them rummaging through the dark, but she also knew that Yoon was a genius and that the two dragons were more than capable of keeping danger away. Recalling Yoon's words about giving Hak space, Kija and Zeno decided they would sit around the fire to keep watch.

"Call us when you need something, princess," Kija added.

Yona nodded.

She returned to the tent and sat by Hak's side, keeping an eye on him vigilantly. He was still for a while, his breathing steady. Then, deliriously, he tossed and turned. She let him settle back down before putting a hand to his forehead and noting how intensely feverish he was. Although it was dim in the tent, there was just enough light from the nearby fire outside for her to see with.

Picking up the cold cloth from the basin, she reached down to his face, brushing the long fringes of his hair aside and slowly wiped the sweat off his forehead. Gently, she brushed down one side of his jaw. Hak mumbled something incoherently as she did so. Her hand stilled. She wasn't quite sure why but there was most definitely something incredibly intimate about what she was doing here. His lashes brushed against his cheeks, lashes that she knew protected a pair of sharp blue eyes. Sweat beaded his upper lip. Yona stared. Wetting her own lips, she traced the cloth along his strong jawline to the other side of his face, her hands shaking slightly. _Hak_. This was Hak, so why was she so darn nervous all of a sudden?

The only other time in her life she'd been this close and focused in on his face was when they'd had to spend the night together in the tent on their way to the Sen province of the Kai Empire. Even then, Hak had been alert so she hadn't dared to really take the time to study his features. How true was it that she had known him forever? She had said that so confidently in front of Kija, but sitting here alone with Hak now, she wasn't quite sure she could claim that she truly ever knew him. There was just too much she had never noticed before…like how his hair fell perfectly against his forehead or like how…generous and inviting…his now slightly parted lips looked.

"Stop," she whispered irritably to herself.

When she was finished cooling down his face, Yona dabbed the cloth along his neck toward his collarbone. She paused just above the opening of his blue robe, her hands clenched a little too tightly around the material.

 _"What, are you offering to take my wet clothes off for me this time?"_

She recalled his words, instantly embarrassed. She wasn't just going to take his clothes off for him. She was going to tend to his naked body. Surprised at where her thoughts were leading her, Yona scolded herself. Why was she even thinking such perverse thoughts at a time like this?! The only thing that mattered was that Hak was sick and he needed her. Even so, she couldn't help blushing as she turned the blanket down past his waist and slowly started untying the sash holding his robe closed.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Hak," she whispered apologetically.

He had been shirtless in front of her before, hadn't he? Well, maybe that wasn't _entirely_ true. The only time she had seen him without a shirt on, he had been all bandaged up by Yoon from their fall off the cliff. What would he think if he was aware of what was happening, she wondered? Would he be amused? Tease her nonstop? Maybe her touch wasn't welcomed and he would be upset she was invading the privacy of his body. Yona gritted her teeth and firmly told herself that she wasn't doing anything other than helping someone sick, therefore, he would simply be grateful for the assistance. Nothing more, nothing less. She had to concentrate because her fingers didn't seem to be cooperating.

Finally undoing the simple sash from his waist, she slowly opened his robe, exposing a flat abdomen and hard muscles. The robe was slightly damp, the firm expanse of his chest gleaming with sweat in the dim light. Even in this vulnerable state, his body was imposing, so incredibly masculine. Not for the first time that night, she stared, her mouth going dry. Gods, he was beautiful. _Exactly_ just how much more impressive would he be when healthy, virile, and fully in control of himself? Before she could lose her nerves, she tore her eyes away from him and quickly rinsed the cloth, wringing the water out. She pressed it lightly against his chest, that simple contact making her tummy flutter. He was so hot to the touch, even through the material. When her hand glided the cloth over the left side of his chest, she felt the beating of his heart, strong and steady, unlike the now racing pace of her own. She stroke the towel gently over and over across his chest then inched downward over his waist, lower and lower. Yona bit her bottom lip. She was quite horrified to realize that she couldn't avert her eyes. Why did she want so badly to look, to touch everything in view? Her hand paused just above his bellybutton as her eyes followed the planes of his muscular abdomen toward his hips before everything disappeared behind the low-lying top of his dark pants. Face burning and breath a little ragged, she refused to think about what lay below.

Fortunately for her, Hak chose that moment to let out a quiet groan, drawing her gaze back up to his face. His expression was contorted in a faint grimace. Concerned that he was in pain, Yona rewet the cloth. She was reaching up to dab at his face when her hand froze in midair. His eyes had opened, their depths feverish. Before she could move, one of his hands shot out to wrap around her small wrist.

"Princess…what…are you doing?" he managed to ask, his low voice barely above a whisper.

Given his condition, she was surprised at his quickness and the strength of his grip. Too embarrassed by the thoughts that had been accompanying her task and then completely relieved just to see him aware, she couldn't find the words to respond with.

"You shouldn't…be here," he continued. "Just…let me be…before you get sick too."

Yona looked at him, exasperated.

"Let you be?" she repeated in a shaky voice, trying not to cry. "I've been so worried. I'm not afraid of getting sick, you know. I want to be here. You're always taking care of me so, please…let me do the same for you."

He watched her intently, seemingly contemplative and not replying. Then he closed his eyes, a smile forming on his lips as he released her wrist.

"Hearing you talk like this…my fever…must be...pretty high."

"…Hak, you idiot."

Was he teasing her at a time like this? Or was the fact that she cared about him truly so unbelievable? She looked at him a little sadly. He didn't respond. His breathing soon slowed, his chest rising and falling steadily. Yona had just turned to drop the cloth back into the basin when he spoke again.

"Thank you…" he murmured, sleep evident in his faint voice.

Yona reached out to grasp his fingers in her hand. She sat like that with him for a while before beginning her task all over again. This was going to be a long night, but Hak would be okay. She was going to ensure that.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Morning was starting to break, the birds already loudly chattering about when Hak stirred awake. Aware of the soft, heaviness of the blanket against bare skin, he opened his eyes, blinking and realizing that he was looking up at the roof of the tent. He felt light-headed and a little weak, signs that he was recovering from a serious illness. He was quite fine otherwise. Finally, he noticed the warmth across his chest and his gaze fluttered downward. The front of his robe was wide open, and it was Yona's hand he was feeling. She was curled next to him, lying on her side fast asleep, her arm coming around to rest on his naked chest. Hak's eyes widened slightly in surprise. His cheeks grew warm, his body tensing. He lay still, not daring to move.

For a brief minute, he allowed himself to savor the thought of waking up every morning to her arms around him like that. Then, silently cursing himself for the impossible notion, he banished it all from his mind. Not wanting to wake her, he gently removed her arm from his chest and sat up, looking down at her sleeping form. His eyes traveled from her to the cloth and water basin nearby before coming back to rest on her face. Her untidy, red hair was partially covering a cheek, her breathing deep and even. He reached down to her and tenderly brushed aside a loose strand of hair. He remembered she had told him she wasn't afraid of catching his sickness and that she had wanted to be here. The thought that she had chosen to work all night to keep his fever down sent him an incredibly warm feeling. That was enough to comfort and satisfy him. It _had_ to be enough. After all, he was just a tool, and tools didn't have desires or needs. Neither did they need to be fussed over...or really even cared about.

Hak pulled his blanket over her and tucked it around her body. He was still quietly observing her when the tent flap was suddenly thrown open.

"We're back, Yo-" Yoon paused in the midst of shouting.

The others were piled behind him, looking in, surprised expressions engraved on all their faces.

"Eh?! Thunder Beast?! How is it that you're already looking so well?!"

The expression on Yoon's face was so ridiculous, Hak wanted to laugh. He bottled the urge, however, and held up a finger to his lips, indicating Yona's sleeping form. The others all glanced at each other and nodded in understanding. Not surprisingly, Yona was exhausted. She hardly stirred, only nestling in a little more deeper under the blanket, a small sigh escaping her lips.

~FIN


	2. Epilogue

**A/N:** Here's the short after-reaction that I'd mentioned I would possibly write for "Under the Weather". I've had this little idea in my head for a while now since finishing the story but didn't have time to write it down as I've been on vacation for several weeks. Hopefully you enjoy it a little. Once again, thanks for reading!

* * *

Unlike the rainy day prior, there was hardly a cloud in sight. Hak gazed up at the clear, blue sky; letting his face soak up the sunshine. Judging by the angle of the sun, he guessed it was about late morning now, and feeling so much better than upon waking up, he thought it a good idea to give his body some light workout. It would help shake off whatever little effects remained from his fever. He knew that Yona was still soundly asleep, quietly resting after having endured what surely must have been an incredibly long night.

Hak picked up his quandao, walking toward the direction of the woods. Before he could get very far, Jae-ha, who had seemingly been napping nearby, called out to him.

"Where are you off to, Hak?"

He got up and approached, a smile on his face.

"What do you want, Droopy Eyes?" Hak asked wearily. He was all too familiar with that smile.

"I'm just concerned Yona might worry," the green dragon replied, shrugging nonchalantly. When Hak didn't respond, he put an arm around the younger man's shoulder, pulling him close and lowering his voice.

"So…how was it?"

"How was what?" Hak pulled away, scowling at him.

"'How was what?', indeed."

The sly look on Jae-ha's face irritated Hak to no end but he tried his best to ignore it, knowing full well that more jabs were coming.

"Kija and Zeno said she spent all night in the tent with you. Your robe was open this morning."

Hak gave him a disgusted look, causing Jae-ha to grin even wider.

"Oh, come on now, Hak. No need to get so defensive. I wasn't thinking anything dirty."

"Right, pervert," Hak muttered.

"I'm just wondering what it was like to be worried by Yona and to be taken care of by her."

"How should I know," Hak replied passively, trying hard to forget how he'd felt waking up to the feeling of her arm or the feeling he'd acquired after realizing that she'd spent all night caring for him. "It's not like I can recall."

Jae-ha sighed dramatically, shrugging. His eyes narrowed, their depths glimmering.

"Ah, well, it's a shame it wasn't me she was looking after. I would have remembered _every_ single detail."

"Shut up, Droopy Eyes." Hak turned and sauntered off into the woods, Jae-ha grinning widely as he watched him go.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was already mid-afternoon when Yona woke up to the pleasant feeling of warmth. She was tucked comfortably beneath a blanket but she didn't recall having ever pulled one over herself. Stretching, she yawned. The last thing she remembered doing was tending to…. _Hak._ Quickly sitting up and realizing with a start that he was gone, she hurried out of the tent. There was no one around except Jae-ha, who guessed at her thought the moment he saw the worried look on her face.

"If you're wondering about Hak, he's perfectly well and fine."

Yona nodded, relieved. She asked about the others and Jae-ha explained that they had gone to do some scouting regarding their next destination as well as to gather more firewood.

"Hak too?"

"No. He went that way," Jae-ha nodded toward the other side of the woods.

Seeing as it was in the direction where she and Hak normally did their training together, she could guess at what he was up to.

"So soon? But he's hardly even that well yet." Yona frowned in disapproval. "And _Hak_ says I'm reckless."

Jae-ha smiled at her reaction.

"Maybe you should go check up on him then," he suggested, a little too enthusiastically.

For just a brief moment, Yona hesitated, her eyes shifting away from him to the ground at her feet. None of that went unnoticed by Jae-ha.

"What's the matter, Yona, dear? Did something happen?"

"Did…something…? Huh? No." Yona shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "I just…he'll be alright."

"Oh? Well, if you're not worried then..." Jae-ha shrugged, returning to the tree he had been sitting against. From out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Yona waver then make up her mind and head in the direction that Hak had gone earlier.

"Tch, why involve myself..." Jae-ha muttered, noting that he was both glad and disappointed by her decision.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Making her way through the brushes and trees to where Hak was, Yona heard the sound of his weapon before she actually saw him. The prospect of seeing him again after a night of tending to his body was quite unnerving but those feelings warred with her concern over his health. The latter eventually won out. Besides, she was going to have to face him again sooner or later, wasn't she?

She stepped out into the familiar clearing, dropping down onto the nearest boulder to watch him, her elbows on her knees and chin in her palms. Hak saw her but proceeded to finish his exercise routine. Yona was surprised at the fluidity of his movements and at the speed with which he was able to utilize. If she didn't know better, she would have never guessed he'd been sick just the previous night. He seemed inhuman at times, so strong, and he appeared to have an uncanny ability to recover from sickness and injuries. She wondered at that.

As Hak moved, she could see the muscles of his broad back straining against his robe. It was odd that although she'd watched him so many times before, she'd never noticed things like that until now. Before she realized what was happening, her mind had conjured up the image of his sweaty, muscular torso and abdomen. She dropped her hands into her lap, clenching them tightly, and closed her eyes. Palms sweaty, she willed the image to disappear. Was she going to be seeing him like this from now on? This was wrong. There was no reason why she should be continuing to have such lewd and inappropriate thoughts about him. Again, what would he think of her?

Yona opened her eyes and nearly fell off the boulder she was sitting on. Hak was crouched down a mere foot or two away, eyes level with hers, his blue gaze scrutinizing her intently. She caught herself before she actually fell, and glared at him.

"You shouldn't startle me like that."

"I called out to you _twice_ , princess."

Embarrassed, she was momentarily at a lost for words, her cheeks turning color. Noticing the sweat on his brow, her eyes were the first to drop.

"Shouldn't you…still be resting, Hak?"

"I'm fine."

"You always say that," she mumbled.

"Thanks to you, I mean it this time."

The seriousness of his voice drew her eyes back to his face. She couldn't read his expression but she thought she could trace the faintest semblance of a blush.

"It must have been a long night," he continued. "You were so tired, you didn't even stir this morning when I removed you from me."

"You…removed…me?"

She looked puzzled then something akin to horrific embarrassment crossed her face as she grasped the meaning of what he was saying.

"H-Hak…I was…I mean, I had to…and then I was tired. I must have fallen asleep in the middle of…of…"

It was getting more and more awkward as she stammered her reasoning. He was quiet, and she wondered just how much he could recall. Speaking of recalling, she didn't remember having ever closed or retied his robe. Casting her eyes downward, she swallowed uncomfortably.

"You're not…bothered that I…that I..."

"You were just helping me…weren't you?"

His question made her face warm as she pondered over it. There was truth to that, certainly, but she couldn't help feeling guilty. She had found her task intriguing and him…completely amazing. Despite the direness of the situation at the time, the whole thing had been a little too enjoyable. It was as if she'd somehow taken advantage of the situation…and the one patiently staring back at her now was only too good at reading her thoughts. The silence between them stretched, becoming unbearably awkward. She wanted to crawl into a corner and cry.

Hak was the first to move. He stood up and leaned on his quando, looking down at her.

"We can just call it even then."

Yona glanced up at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been naked in front of me before. Remember the time you were bathing in the lake and the lee-"

Face almost as red as her hair now, Yona quickly stood up, "Huh?! Wh-why are you bringing that up?!"

"I'm trying to make you feel better, of course."

She clenched her jaw, irritated with him.

"Hak…that's not helping!"

"It's not?" Hak shrugged innocently. "I saw you _completely_ naked. All you did last night was partially undress me, so, I'm not bothered."

"That's not what I meant!"

The expression on her face made him want to laugh but he refrained. She was mad now, but at least the fierce sparks in her eyes meant the awkwardness was over and that she was returning to something of her normal self. Turning on her heels, Yona marched away from him back in the direction she had come. Hak followed along, smiling and laughing to himself.

"Princess…"

She heard him but deliberately ignored him.

"Why are you so angry?" he continued. "It's not like I looked very long anyway since what I saw wasn't _that_ interesting. Prrriiiiincess…are you listening? What, don't tell me you're even angrier now."

~FIN


End file.
